There are a number of operations performed in connection with the drilling, completion, stimulation and production of oil and/or gas from earth bore holes. In nearly all of these operations various liquid/fluid compositions are employed to achieve desired results depending upon the operation being conducted. For instance, solvents are employed as base oils in drilling fluid formulations, in completion fluids such as in wellbore cleaning prior to cementing, in stimulation fluids such as in hydraulic fracturing or acidizing formulations, and in production operations such as in dissolution of paraffin solids in heavy crude oils and co-solvents for emulsion breakers.
By way of example only, currently wellbore cleaning operations may be conducted using solvents such as toluene and xylene often called thinning/cleaning spacers, and used as single fluid spacers or microemulsions. Xylene and toluene pose environmental concerns because of their toxicity and carcinogenic nature. As an alternative in wellbore cleaning applications, terpenes can be employed. However terpenes such as d-limonene suffer from disadvantages of unstable pricing and low flash point.
Given safe handling, stable supply and cost concerns, there is a never ending search for well treating fluids that are non-toxic, biodegradable, and cost effective for use in virtually all operations involving the construction of an oil and or gas well.